


Catra Masturbates

by WolfyKun



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, dom!catra, sub!adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyKun/pseuds/WolfyKun
Summary: Strange sounds came from above her. She slowly turned over. The lights were off, and no one else seemed to be up. This was the one night a week that Catra wasn't in bed with her.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Catra Masturbates

Strange sounds came from above her. She slowly turned over. The lights were off, and no one else seemed to be up. This was the one night a week that Catra wasn't in bed with her.

Is she in trouble? She's only heard her make these sounds when she's hurt, or over-exhausted. Though, she herself gets pain every month or so, and that bothers her sleep schedule. She had just finished getting over it.

"Catra," she whispered to no response. "Catra! You okay?" Without getting a reply, she slowly climbed out of bed, and peered into her friend's.

The girl’s shirt was hiked up. One hand had disappeared under it, while her other hand traveled down her pants. “God,” she mumbled, “Why does this keep happening? It’s so good...” She bit her lip, trying to silence her mewls.

What is she doing? She thought. The girl has never seen her friend do such a thing like this before, or anyone else. It doesn’t seem like anything’s forcing her, is she not in trouble? Besides, what could be so... good about it? Her hand started to wander to the crotch of her pants. Her free hand shot over her mouth to quiet herself. Why was she so sensitive all of the sudden?

Catra pulled her shirt up higher, revealing her bare chest with a lack of bra. Her hand covered her breast, the pad of her finger toying with her hardened nipple. Her waist lifted up, using her wrist to push her pants down. Her hand moved faster, fingers curling a little. “Adora~” she moaned under her breath, panting slightly.

Her cheeks darkened. Catra was imagining her doing this? Her hand moved over her own waistband, sliding underneath it. Her fingers grazed over her panties. As she realized that she’s completely soaked through them, her fingers pushed and prodded, rubbing slowly, trying to keep her voice down.

“I— I can’t~” she mumbled, “I need to, please~” Suddenly, she stopped. “Ugh, this is so infuriating.” She turned her head to see a certain blonde girl looking over the side.

“Uh…” she froze, blushed cheeks getting darker. “...hi?”

Her eyes shot open before immediately covering herself with the blanket, awkwardly fixing her clothes under the covers, “What’re you looking at?”

“Catra, I’m sorry. I—”

“Oh, you’re ‘sorry?’ That makes it all better. How much did you see? What did you hear? Why the hell were you perving on me?”

Adora, who had turned around by this point, stared at the ground. “I was trying to sleep, and I heard you making noises. I was worried that you were hurt, so I called out to you. You didn’t say anything, so I got up, and…”

“And so you watched me playing with myself? Without saying anything?”

“I didn’t mean any harm from it, Catra.” She heard a soft thud from behind her. “I swear, I was just worried about you.” Suddenly, her wrist was grabbed, and she was being pulled. “Where are we going?”

“Some place where I can yell at you without waking everyone up.”

She was dragged out of the sleeping chambers. They walked across the hall, into a dark room. Once the door was closed behind them, Catra locked it and flipped on the light. “The bathroom?” she questioned.

“What did you hear, Adora?” she asked, impatient. “Tell me everything you heard from me.”

Embarrassed, the girl looked down, “You were talking about it feeling good, and... how frustrating it was doing that.”

She looked off for a moment, before looking back to the girl, “What about you then? Were you enjoying the show, Perv?”

Her cheeks reddened as she shifted her feet, remembering what she ended up doing to herself. “I don’t know what you mean by that.”

“I mean,” Catra shoved her against the bathroom wall, pinning her there by a well placed hand in the middle of her chest. “Were you pleasuring yourself?” Her hand went to the girl’s warmth, immediately feeling the fabric soaked. “Like this?”

She couldn’t respond. She didn’t even know what she was doing, it just felt right. There’s no harm in that, was there? She slowly nodded, much to the catgirl’s delight. She had smirked as her fingers pressed in, causing a gasp from Adora.

“You must’ve been playing with yourself while you watched me, weren’t you?”

She gulped, barely nodding her head. “Y-Ye—”

Her hand moved off the girl’s chest. Instead, pushing her arm up against her throat, “Answer me!”

“Y-Yes, Catra!” she responded instantly. Adora’s breath became slow, steady, and concise. Unsure of what was happening, she tried to calm her heart, pounding with such severity, the girl felt it from her arm against her neck.

“There’s the obedient little soldier they congratulate so much.” Her fingers slowly moved away from Adora’s warmth. “Did this feel good?”

She nodded once more, “Yes, Catra.”

“Good.” She backed up. “Now strip.”

“W-What?” the girl stuttered out.

“I said strip, Adora. Now!”

Without another thought, she immediately stripped off her shirt. Who was she to command her to do such a thing? Adora was better than her. She could strike her down in sparring easily. She was about to become Force Captain. That begs the question as to why she was feeling so hot, despite being completely stripped of her clothes.

“Show me what you were doing. Do exactly what you were doing when you were watching me.”

“E-Exactly what I was doing?” She could barely process what was happening, her words came out jagged. Catra had nodded. She shyly turned her head away as one hand slid up her warm body, setting on her opposing breast. She let out a soft moan as she toyed with her stiffening nipple.

The girl crossed her arms, biting her cheek at the sight before her. “Look at me. I want you to make eye contact while you play with yourself.”

Her eyes closed. She took a deep breath, and exhaled a sigh as she turned her head forward. She looked into the heterochromatic eyes of her usual bunkmate. Her gaze shifted between one eye and the other.

Why is she making me do this? she thought, as her other hand hesitantly moved between her legs. I can just, walk away. Who’s gonna stop me? Her? her fingers slowly rubbed as she gasped softly. What would she do if I did? she wondered.

The girl bit her lip. “I never took you for such a voyeur and exhibitionist, Adora. You sure are enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” She was quiet. “Aren’t you?!”

She jumped, freezing for a second, “Y-Yes, Catra.”

“Yes what, Cadet?”

She glanced down for a moment, before looking back at her, “I-I’m enjoying myself, Catra.”

She slowly walked over, “I don’t think you deserve the right to call me that, not after invading my privacy like that.” She paused for a moment to think. “Call me... Force Captain.”

Biting her lip, she tried to find the words to speak. Catra was being condescending. It was supposed to be her who is Force Captain, not the other way around. Maybe now would be the optimal time to escape.

As she turned to run, a hand connected to her throat. She was pushed back against the wall, sending a shiver down her spine. Catra growled in a low tone as her nails pressed against the side of the girl’s neck. “Adora, Adora, Adora… Are you trying to escape from me?”

Her gulp was suppressed by her palm. Her voice strained, “N-No, Force Captain.”

“Why did you stop then, Cadet? Were you bored? Tired of pleasuring yourself? Can you not stand it?” The girl didn’t respond. “Or… was it something else?” Her free hand slowly left scratch marks trailing up her thighs. Her legs tensed and jerked slightly as the nails reached the inner thigh. The fingertips slowly rubbed her warmth. “Is this what you wanted? You wanted my help to get you off?”

She looked away once more, no longer able to keep eye contact with the one staring her down. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Her soft moans and deep breaths echoed in the empty room. "Y-Yes, Force Captain Catra."

“You’re so pathetic,” she claimed, “Just imagine what would happen if Shadow Weaver came in here, and saw you helpless up against the wall.” She smirked, feeling Adora getting more wet. “What do you think she would do to such a sexually depraved cadet? Do you remember what happened when she caught Kyle jerking off?”

“S-She tied him up—”

“And put him on display, for everyone to see his shame.” She chuckled under her breath, “Could you believe he was turned on by it? The whole twelve hours, not once going soft. You’d love to be in that position, wouldn’t you?”

The girl shook her head, “N-No, Force Captain.”

“No?” she questioned in disbelief. “That’s not what your body is telling me.” Suddenly, Adora found herself grinding against her. Catra’s fingers are no longer moving. She attempted to stop her hips, biting her lip, but her body wouldn’t stop writhing.

Her fingers were prodding Adora’s warmth, daring to go in. She just enjoyed watching the girl squirm. Each muscle tense, trying to maintain the euphoric feeling. Every time she tried to lower her hips, she was reminded by the hand holding her throat that wasn’t going anywhere. She’s been trying to hold her tongue back, muffle the moans, keep her composure.

She’s been falling apart. “P-Please…” Catra’s ears perked up, “P-Please put your fingers inside me, Force Captain.”

“Why should I? You watched me, you tried to escape me, and you’ve lied to me. Why should I give you what you want?”

“I-I’ll do anything, Force Captain!” she pleaded. Her hips moved faster. “I just need your fingers inside me! Force Captain Catra, I’ll do anything you want, I promise! Just make me feel good, please, Force Captain!”

“Look at you,” she started, “You’re a wet, horny, moaning mess. If you really want me to make you cum, then you’ll promise to do whatever I want, whenever I want. No ifs, ands, or buts. My word, my commands, above all else, and I promise you that this high will never go down. Can you handle that, slut?”

She nodded excitedly, “Y-Yes, Force Captain Catra! I-I promise! Anything for you, Force Captain!”

Catra’s hand moved from her throat, and up to her face, gently cupping her chin. She leaned in. Adora closed her eyes and prepared for a kiss, but was surprised when it landed on her cheek. “You better keep your word, Cadet, or I’ll tell Shadow Weaver about everything you’ve been doing.” She let her go, and walked to the door, “Get yourself dressed.”

Adora slowly picked up her clothes, stumbling slightly as she reached down. After dressing, she walked over to Catra, who turned off the light. The door was unlocked, and they walked out, heading back to the sleeping chamber.


End file.
